A Scorched Creature
by Amaris1
Summary: All she wants is to belong, a certain team could allow her to fit in, but can anyone stop the burning?
1. Mutants? yeah right!

**Wow, Its been so long since I put pen to paper, but since seeing The Avengers I just HAD to write something, I fell in love with the movie (and Loki;)), and I cant get it out of my brain. Apologies its not a master piece, I'm definatly rusty, but I'm enjoying writing again, so we will just have see what happens and hope for the best. I'm thinking it will be a slowish build up, as I want to try and keep it as realistic as possible. I hope someone enjoys what follows:)**

_**Disclaimer - **_**I do not own the Avengers ( just give me time), but any other characters are my own.**

The end credits began to roll up the screen. Sighing, she hit the standby button and tried to shake off the usual feelings of frustration and longing, Rising from the sofa she shuffled towards the DVD player, removed the disc and threw it on top of the television.

"Mutants...yeah right" she snorted as she turned to head for her bedroom, barely making three steps when the telephone rang. The shrill ringing made her jump, she'd almost forgotten she owned a phone, people called so rarely. She lifted the receiver and made a cautious greeting, but the response sent a chill through her stomach (a feat not easily achieved.)

"Cordelia, darling."

For a second, she couldn't speak, sighing inwardly she managed to force out a responce,

"Hello mother."

Cordelia and her parents had never been very close, she had a tendency to push away anyone who cared for her. It wasn't that they were bad parents, far from it, they had doted on Cordelia, even if it was more in money than hugs. And then there was Melissa. To this day she couldn't speak her name without losing some control. Melissa was Cordelia's older sister by two years and in Cordelia's eyes, her parents favourite. When Cordelia was younger she had idolised Melissa, she was pretty and always surrounded by friends and Cordelia wanted nothing more than be like her. But as time passed and Cordelia grew more awkward and Melissa more popular, jealousy began to creep upon Cordelia and the once idolism turned into resentment.

From an early age Cordelia felt as though she didn't fit in with the rest of her family, her priorities were different, her little mannerisms were shared with neither sibling nor parent and everyone chose to ignore her apparent lack of "runs in the family" bone structure.

But no matter how much she resented Melissa, she still loved her sister and if she had one wish, it would be to go back to Melissa's 15th Birthday and change the past...

The official report of the fire was inconclusive, the fire department could find no apparent cause of the fire that tragically took the life of a 15year old girl and seriously injured her 13year old sister. The fire appeared to start in the centre of the youngest bedroom, but with no obvious sign of arson or accident, the case was closed with no answers.

Cordelia couldn't remember that afternoon no matter how hard she tried, her brain had managed to block it out completely. Post-traumatic amnesia the doctors had called it, they assured her it was normal and her memory would return in time. It never did return and her amnesia turned into a repressed memory that threatened to never re-surface. All Cordelia was left with from that day was severe burn scaring on her back and an overwhelming sense of guilt. Worst of all, she was left without a sister.

"Cordelia, are you listening to me?" Her mothers voice brought her back to the present.

"Yes, sorry, something about a guard, and mum, please its Cody, not Cordelia."

Her mother sighed, "we have been invited to a special musical and art presentation in Stuttguard."

"Oh, thats nice I hope you have a good time" was all Cody could reply, unsure of why her mother was calling to tell her this.

"Cody, _we_ have been invited, your father and I and yourself."

"I don't think so mother," she replied unable to conceal her groan, "I don't think its my thing"

"This is a very prestigious event Cody, you are very honoured to have been invited, it would be a personal insult to the host if you were not to attend." Her mothers voice was getting higher by the second.

"I doubt he'd even notice I'm there, let alone not there."

"Cordelia, your father and I have invested too much into this gallery, we will not jeapodise it with your wild ways."

Cody wanted to protest how this could be considered wild, but decided against it as her mother continued,

"You are booked on the 11am flight to Germany tomorrow, I have sent all the details to your email. You will be on that flight Cordelia." Cody said nothing. "Your father and I look forward to seeing you." And with that, the phone call ended.

It was a second or two before Cody realised her mother had hung up, and it took a further second for the smell of burning plastic to reach her.

"Damn it" she murmered as she quickly put the phone down, desperately trying to ignore the finger marks now permanently imprinted into the receiver.


	2. The Raven

**A massive thankyou to everyone who read the first chapter and hopefully liked it enough to come back. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter as its lacking in action, but I wanted to get some bits out there, and I struggled a bit with it. Im really hoping to bring out her personality in the next one! Reviews always welcome:D**

The next morning Cody found herself at the airport waiting to board her flight. She wasn't entirely sure how she got there complete with luggage; it seemed her auto pilot was working just fine.

She really didn't want to go to the party but she rarely saw her parents and she didn't want to let them down. Despite everything that happened, they had stood by her, even if she could see that flicker of doubt and possibly fear in their eyes.

"Flight 239 is now ready for boarding at gate 7"

Cody stood slowly, preparing herself for the first challenge of the day. She didn't like flying, there was something about a pressurised container thousands of feet in the air that didn't seem natural and putting a volatile agent on board that container wasn't her idea of fun.

A few deep breaths later and she was herded onto the plane with the other passengers. Grateful for once for her parents need to spend and flaunt their money she found her seat in first class and with the help of vodka managed to spend her time in the air peacefully and without much turbulence to put her on edge. As the plane came into land Cody thought about the real challenge ahead, an evening with her parents. She did not want to lose her temper in front of so many people, not when her track record was looking so good...

_It was around her 12__th__ birthday that Cody discovered her "talent". It was a talent for making things happen that she didn't want to. It was a talent that kept people from getting close to her, in every way. It was a talent she despised, a curse, and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it._

Staring in the mirror of her hotel room she had to smile at what she saw. Gone were her slouch jeans and sweater and in their place was a satin emerald gown. Floor length and close fitting with wide shoulder straps; it had the perfect plunged back, stopping a safe way above her scars. Even she had to admit it looked good, maybe she could even pass as pretty...maybe.

Her raven hair hung sleekly past her shoulders, though too dark for her pale skin, it complemented the dress perfectly. Her blues eyes narrowed as they fell on the only imperfection, her gloves. The black leather fingerless gloves looked incredibly out of place next to her elegant gown. Set out by her mirror were a pair of black satin elbow length gloves, they would match the dress precisely but she couldn't bring herself to put them on.

Her own gloves had become her kind of security blanket, her protection, not from the world, but for it.

It started off as the odd accident here and there. Small incidents that could usually be explained away, but as time passed the incidents became more frequent, and more dangerous.

Her parents dismissed it as rebellion, destroying things for attention, often coming home to the smell of smoke and fire but never finding or seeing anything. Until Melissa's birthday.

Although she had no memory of that day, Cody knew it was her fault. The power she could emit frightened her constantly. The first time it happened followed an argument with her parents. She had locked herself in her room and was trying desperately not to cry when the water in the glass she was holding began to bubble and steam. Shocked, she quickly put the glass down just as a crack began to form up the side of the glass. Once released from her grip, the water settled. From there, it only got worse.

Once she was released from hospital after the fire she found she couldn't touch an item without it melting. Everyday objects soon became twisted deformed figures. Scared beyond belief, she wouldn't let anyone touch her for fear of what would happen. One day when sat in her garden a butterfly landed on her shoulder, barely a second passed before it fluttered to the ground a wisp of smoke trailing behind. She left home shortly afterwards. Keeping away from people wasn't hard, she was always the awkward shy one, Melissa had been her only real friend.

Through careful experimentation she discovered she could touch objects safely as long as she wore gloves. A simple barrier, but effective.

Life evolved from there, she studied and worked from home, sure, handling insurance claims wasn't her dream big job, but it paid the bills she refused to let her parents pay. And from the comfort of her living room she found a sort of social life, granted, she'd only seen her friends' user names and not their faces, but it worked for her.

Over time she learned to harness her power. She was able to move the power, to focus it into the palms of her hands, even reining it in from her fingertips. Her fingerless gloves provided the control she needed but also gave her a sort of exit route, just in case, for those times she did venture into the world, who needed mace when she had her skin.

Despite all this, at times, if stressed or emotional she would lose control of her power, feeling it flow in waves and pulses, so far her only cure for this was at the bottom of a bottle of wine.

For the most part, she had learned to live with her curse, the loneliness, the frustration, even the constant burning that coursed through her body, never ceasing, only endlessly burning.

"Screw it" She thought, taking off her gloves and slipping on the satin pair, as if she'd her 'mace' tonight.

Stepping into her black heels she took one last satisfied look glance in the mirror before heading for the door, stopping only to grab her leather gloves, stuff them quickly into her clutch and stepped out into the cool Germany evening.

**Grr, so close to the good stuff, but I think this stuff had to be out there before hand. I will try my hardest to get the next one up within 24hrs, however, I'm writing as I go, and it tends to be on my lunch break (30mins is just not enough), and I'm seeing The Avengers (AGAIN) in the evening, I'm so excited! But hopefully that will inspire me some more and give me a push.**

**Amaris xox**


	3. Pity the fool

**Shame on me for such a delayed chapter! So sorry, its been a hectic few days. Thankyou so much for the reviews and alerts - it really keeps me going! This is a bit of a filler chapter, I'm a tad disappointed I had to end it when I did, but I dont like to rush to only the good bits so hopefully you'll forgive me and stick with it. Thankyou again you lovely readers:)**

As her taxi pulled up to the entrance she had to marvel at the size of the building. The small gathering she had imagined were dashed by the sweeping staircase coated in red carpet. No-one paid her much attention as she ascended the stairs, but she felt a tiny bit important as she gave her name and two burley security guards stepped aside to let her through.

Inside, the party buzzed with the sound of a small orchestral band and endless chatter between the guests.

"okay Cody," she thought to herself while surveying the room, "we can do this, deep breaths, don't make eye contact and no-one will even notice..."

"Cordelia, there you are" her Mothers' voice emerged from behind her. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath, plastered on the brightest smile she could manage and turned to face her parents. Her mother and father stood close behind her with another man at their side.

"Mum, Dad, its so good to see you" she air kissed her way through her greeting

"I'm glad you decided to join us" it sounded genuine enough but there was a stern glint in her mothers eye which rested upon her hair.

"I didn't think I had much choice" she purred not breaking her smile, but subconsciously smoothing her hair.

"Don't be silly darling" her mother trilled, her laugh as fake as Cody's smile.

"Now, sweetheart" her father cut in, "let me introduce you to Marcus Reiner, he's our new investor and business partner."

She smiled and nodded to the man, "Nice to meet you"

"A pleasure, you parents have told me much about you."

Thats impressive she thought, considering they knew virtually nothing of her life.

"oh, I'm afraid I know much about you."

"Well, Marcus, why don't you tell Cordelia about yourself while we get some drinks." He mother smiled at each of them before taking her husbands arm and turning away.

It was very subtle but she caught her father wink as he turned.

"oh god no, they cant be" her mind went into overdrive as she glanced at Marcus. He smiled back expectantly. "Oh dear lord they are, theyre setting me up, unbelievable, like I couldn't find a guy myself, I totally could if I wanted to, who needs a man anyway...parents! This is so embar..."

A small cough brought her back to reality. Marcus was still stood looking at her, his smile faultering slightly.

'oh right...him, I should probably say something.'

"um, so tell me about yourself" she offered.

She couldn't deny he wasn't handsome, he had chiselled features and clearly worked out, but sadly he was incredibly dull.

A full ten minutes had passed with no sign of her parents or that drink an Marcus was still droning on about hedgefunds and how marvellous her parents were. Her neck was starting to ache from the continuous nodding. Unable to remain polite much further she opened her mouth to make her excuses when a man almost identical to Marcus interrupted, "Marcus, I didn't know you would be here."

"Jason, how are things. I know, it was last minute."

The new arrival had his arm around Marcus and began to lead him away. "Come say hello to everyone" he gestured to across the room.

"Cordelia, would you mind, or join us"

"Oh no no, its fine, honestly, go catch up, we can finish our chat later" Please leave she pleaded until she had the relief of his friend drag him away from her and over to the other side of the room.

"Good god" she thought "is this how the entire evening is going to go, somebody shoot me now"

"Drink miss?" A waiter had appeared next to her, a tray of champagne glasses in his hands.

"Even better" she thought, reining in the desire to lunge at the tray. Instead she gave a small thanks and took two glasses from the tray.

"For a friend" she mumbled see the waiters raised eyebrow.

"oh what the hell" she thought, downing a glass in one, setting it back on the tray and swiping up another one. "ah alcohol, my old friends, lets go and try to have fun."

She shot the waiter a cheeky grin and sauntered off across the room in search of a quiet corner to hide in.

Spotting the abandoned balcony above the room she headed for the stairs and made her way to the ledge. Setting one glass down on the ledge she sipped at the other whilst watching the party below. The band was finishing its piece and a man was preparing a microphone at the bottom of the stairs.

"oh goody, a speech, how thrilling" she murmered into her champagne glass.

A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. A man had emerged from the third floor staircase and was heading for the ground floor.

As he came into view she straightened up, her eyes transfixed on his form. He wore formal attire but it seemed different to everyone else. A green and black scarf hung around his neck, a black cane by his side. His pace was quick, a spring in step some would say, almost as if he were eager to see the show.

If only he knew what boredom awaited him she thought. "I pity the fool" She snorted involuntarily at her though, the alcohol clearly doing its job. The sound caught the attention of the man and he glanced up at the noise, catching her eye.

She held her breath as she took him in. He wasn't typically handsome, he was tall and lean, his face guant almost and he looked slightly ill, his skin a yellowish tinge under his eyes – he was a polar opposite to someone like Marcus but he captivated her, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

The man paused slightly at the eye contact and a grin spread quickly across his face. His eyes became alive with mischief, his grin held no niceties, only malice and danger.

Barely a second had passed since he caught her eye. Cody pushed herself backwards away from the balcony ledge, away from the man sending a shiver of fear down her spine.

His grin widened for a split second before his eyes refocused on the crowd below and he continued down.

**AGHH - so frustrating to end it there, I just want to get into the action lol. The good news is I cant avoid it anymore, time for some fun! Slight bad news is I want to get the next chapter just right, I want it to feel real and believable - hopefully I can manage this in 24hrs:D**


	4. Not her fight

**This chapter was meant to go up last night, but somehow I ended up at a late showing of the Avengers...again...not sure how this keeps happening:D Thankyou to everyone who is still with me and the story, I tried to do the movie justice in this one, but we will be deviating away from the origional come next chapter.**

Something didn't feel right. Cody's stomach churned with unease, or maybe it was just the alcohol...a loud crash rose up from downstairs...nope, defiantly unease.

A second crash sounded, bringing with it screams from the guests below. Cautiously, Cody approached the balcony. The bottom of the stairs were deserted bar a figure sprawled across the floor. Despite her brain warning her to turn around and flee she began to move around the balcony peering down as she did so. It was only as she descended the stairs could she see anything. Towards the centre of the room, the captivating stranger stood in front of a stone monument, his arm raised and a sinister metal contraption in his hand. Upon the stone monument lay a man, she recognised as the host. The party guests all stared at the scene in front of them, frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

From her vantage point she could see the stranger glancing around at the guests, evidently enjoying the fear he was causing. One thing she couldn't help noticing was how his eye no longer held captivation, only madness.

Suddenly the metal object in his hand came to life spinning wildly. Before she could even contemplate what he intended to do with it, he brought it sweeping down to the restrained man's face. Although she couldn't see what it was doing, she could hear him screen and writhe in agony. Panic ensued. Terrified guests dispersed in every direction, desperately seeking a way out. Cody gripped, unsure of what to do.

"Cordelia" a figure appeared in front of her. She tore her eyes away from the monument and saw Marcus stopped in front of her. He reached out his arm to her "come on, we need to go"

She grabbed his hand to be led to safety but he stumbled. She tried to help him up but each attempt pushed him further to the floor.

She screamed in frustration releasing her grip on him. Without her touch he was able to push himself upright. "I'm sorry" she shouted at him. Marcus stood, reaching out to re take her hand. She shook her head, "no, go, I'll be right behind you...GO!"

They took off across the hall towards the main exit. Glancing back as she ran she saw the maniac, enjoyment still etched on his face, stand straight and start to move towards the door.

I think I preferred the quiet, boring evening where I get wasted she thought to herself as she tried to get outside.

Once in the street the situation didn't get much better. The throng of people was so big that she was kept pushed back near the building entrance. She turned, trying to find an alternate exit, instead, finding the man much closer than she thought, and striding towards them. As he walked, her eyes deceived her; he appeared to be changing in front of her. His formal wear shifted until he wore a different outfit entirely. Gone was the black tie and blazer, gone was the gold and green scarf. In their place materialised what she could only describe as a warriors outfit. Dark leathers mixed with green cloths adorned his body, the arms and chest coated with gold armour. A green cape hung proud down his back suspended by golden shoulder plates. Even his cane had transformed itself, gold and tall the end forming a menacing spear. A blue light emitted from the centre of the spear continued its unearthly glow. The strangest addition sat atop his head. A golden helmet encased his head, two large horns protruding from the forehead. If she wasn't so scared it would have been almost comical.

The strange figure emerged through the doors, just as the welcome sound of sirens rounded the corner. Relief was short lived though as the man raised his sceptre – a blue light burst from the end hurtling towards the police car. The impact was deafening, the car tipped over and sent flying down the street. Cody ducked on instinct trying to avoid flying debris.

More screaming ensued as people tried to run, but they were prevented by the apparition of more horned men, identical to the first. Though they flickered like a hologram they succeeded in herding the crowd of people, like sheep in a pen.

Cody was in the middle of the crowd and she followed suit in turning to face their captor, who spread his arms, and spoke for the first time. "Kneel before me."

No-one moved.

"I said...KNEEL" He commanded the final word with such menace; everyone obeyed, dropping to the floor before him. Cody too was on her knees, fear flooded through her. Her hands trembled as she quickly shed her gloves. She tried to open her clutch to obtain the leathers inside, but her fingers fumbled with the clasp and suddenly he was moving through the crowd. Not wanting to draw attention to herself she abandoned the clutch and hung her head. She didn't want to be in such a humiliating position, especially to someone in antlers, but she wasn't stupid either. If she could stay calm, remain un-noticed, maybe she could get out of this and return home to normality. The man began to speak again, "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation."

'Who the hell is this guy' Cody thought as he got ever closer to her. 'Needs a good slap back to reality'. Anger started to build within her, every inch of her body was on fire. She couldn't help herself; she glanced up as he moved closer. He looked over the heads of the people before him, absorbed in his speech, it was clear he truly believed in what he was saying.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled" he passed Cody, his cape sweeping against her as he moved. Cody inhaled sharply as the cape brushed her arm. A sensation so strange coursed from her shoulder to fingertips, the fire subsiding momentarily. Unable to make sense of what just happened she shifted her body to follow the man through the crowd. Unaware of her movements, her legs began to rise; people around her glanced nervously at her actions.

"In the end, you will always kneel."

She wasn't acting in defiance; it was an unconscious need to follow that sensation. Had the movement of an older man standing not brought her to her senses she would have continued to rise and...well, she didn't know exactly, but she was aware of her actions now and she stopped, turning her focus to the new riser.

"Not to men like you" spoke the old man.

"There are no men like me"

"There are always men like you" the old man refused to kneel.

Their captor looked amused; he raised his sceptre and pointed it towards the old man. "Look to your elder people. Let him be an example."

Cody couldn't watch anymore, this wasn't her fight but she had to do something. She started towards them as the sceptres blue light glowed brighter.

"Get down" she shouted at the old man placing herself in front of him hands held out in front of her in a futile attempt to stop the oncoming assault. She barely registered the man's wide smirk as a ball of blue hurtled towards her.

**Ooohh so many directions to go in, which to choose lol. I think its time to start having some real fun with Cody, let her spread her wings abit, or maybe keep them clipped? Thankyou for making it to the end of the chapter! see you soon lovely readers.**


	5. A merry dance

**Oh my goodness! I can not believe how long it took me to get this chapter up! I'm so sorry lovely readers! A combination of writers block, perfection OCD and bad timing, but oh wells, its up now:) As you will no doubt notice there is a massive change in the writing style, I've moved it to Cody's perspective. It wasnt my intention when I started this to change perspectives, but I really struggled to bring Cody out writing in the third person. Please let me know if you hate it and would rather I revert back to the third person. And at the moment I have no plans to write in anyone elses perspective. I hope you enjoy!**

"This is it...this is how I die" I shut my eyes tight, blocking out the rush of blue, preparing myself for the impact...

Except, it never comes. I hear the appropriate noises, but feel nothing. Peeking through my eyes it takes me second to appreciate the changed scene in front of me. The man, who moments before was about to kill me is sprawled on his front looking dazed, but the strangest change of all is the man crouched in front of me, a shield raised high above the two of us and he is covered in what I can only describe as blue spandex. I almost reach out to touch him, make sure I'm not seeing things, but before I can reach him he looks over his should, tips his head towards me mutters a polite "ma'am" and strides towards his opponent.

"You know, the last time I was Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier. A man out of time." The fallen man pushed himself up, a grin etching onto his face.

"I'm not the one out of time" Spandex man replied.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder a plane appears out of nowhere, the likes of a plane I've never seen before, and defiantly military...that is one big gun. A voice rings out from the aircraft, female and commanding,

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki...so that's his name. Loki is clearly not one for taking orders, he pushes the sceptre towards the plane, the all too familiar blue light erupting from its head seeking its destruction, but it misses its target.

Taking advantage of the distraction, blue spandex man hurls his shield at Loki, but Loki pushes it away with lightening reflexes. The new stranger catches it as it falls and in one fluid motion lays a solid punch into Loki's face.

I try to run like the smart people around me but I'm rooted the floor unable to tear my eyes from the scene in front of me, it's too, unreal.

I watch, my stomach sinking as Loki counter attacks, slamming his sceptre onto the blue man, once, twice, three times, the final time finding a way past the shield and strikes the man sending him flying backwards. I'm amazed as he comes to a stop, managing to stay on his knees. His face rises and it's full of determination. He pulls back his arm, releases his shield and sends it soaring back towards Loki. Hope surges through me, I may not know who these guys are or what's going on, but I'm pretty sure who the good and bad guys are, but once again Loki manages to bat it aside with ease, it rickosheys off his sceptre and comes to rest at my feet.

The man charges at Loki and they begin a nerve racking dance of ducking and lunging. Loki slices his sceptre down through the air, spandex man dodges to the left and the sceptre slams into the ground. The man lands a punch into Loki's side but he doesn't seem to feel it and he swings the sceptre round so fast and I wince as it slams into the man's back, throwing him across the floor landing face down on his knees.

Loki stalks over and presses the sceptre to the man's head..."Kneel" His voice is low and commanding...this guy has major kneeling issues.

The man grabs the sceptre and pushes it away, "not today" and lands an impressive kick into Loki's face. Loki's back on his feet before I can blink and sends the man crashing back to the floor metres from me. The man glances up searching...His shield. My trance breaks, I grab the shield still sat in front of me, holy crap its heavy. Amazingly, and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be able to, I heave the shield up, aware of the handprints etching into the metal. My entire body is on fire, the adrenaline pumping around my system only serves to fuel the flames. "Here" I shout at the man. Both men turn and I push the shield at the blue costumed man. "Thank you" his face is stunned as he grabs the shield. I shrug; feeling incredibly uneasy about drawing attention to myself, now would be a good time to run. I make to step back, but it's too late, Loki has seen an opportunity to gain an extra advantage. I turn but he's towering in front of me, so close and so quick my breath escapes me and I'm frozen in fear. How could I be so stupid, I curse myself inwardly. I try to focus, to regain control. He pulls me front of him and the other man stops short as I cry out, hostage taking changes the game. I can almost feel Loki's grin behind me.

I'm momentarily dazed, how is he still touching me, no-ones been able to touch me for so long, I can't even remember.

"Your move soldier" He laughs, and them I'm pushed over the edge, I'm so angry and my body can't cope with this new feeling, years of built up rage and frustration push their way to my surface. I glance down and notice that his bare hands are exposed. Great full for once that I'm gloveless; I bring my own hand up and grasp his.

**A shortish chapter, but hopefully it keeps things moving. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was! For now I will keep writing from Cody's perspective, but if you hated it, I can easily change back:) I'm looking forward to branching away from the movie and give Cody the time she deserves! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Cold Tears

**Cody's back! This is a very short teaser update that I'd forgotten I'd even written, but I thought I would upload to prove I'm still here. I've been reading ALOT recently and its given me the kick to continue writing when I'd lost my drive. And to my lovely reviewers - you remind to have faith in myself - Thankyou!**

**Dontgotaclue88 - sorry its another cliff-hanger, but longer chapters await I promise!**

**Alyssagirl123 - thankyou for your inspiration, it was just what I needed.**

**Oh, and I love the BBQ idea - I may just steal it;)**

The effect is instantaneous and I can't help but feel smug as I hear Loki's sharp intake of air, feel his body shudder behind me and hear his sceptre fall to the ground. His grip across my chest loosens slightly, not enough yet for me to break free, but soon. I feel exhilarated, I've never used this because I've wanted to before and it feels good, like a caged animal finally being freed...

Something's wrong. I should be able to push myself free by now, and I try, but Loki grunts behind me and starts to raise his free hand. I struggle against him, but his grip won't loosen and I'm fast running out of energy. His hand clamps down upon mine. For a second nothing happens, but then his arm is changing colour, pale white turns dark and blue. Then it hits me, a sensation I haven't felt since a young child – I'm cold, at least, I think this is what cold feel like. His grip tightens as I continue to struggle. Panic rises within me, I'm in uncharted waters, why isn't this working, the one time I thought I could actually do something good, but still I'm useless. Tears threaten to spill, I haven't cried in a long time, but I don't want to start now. A small voice is telling me to fight back, and although its only small, I listen to it...I stop struggling, regain my grip and will any remaining strength to my hand. I feel the burning build within me, spreading through my stomach, chest, arms and finally up to hands.

And then...nothing.

**Gah, shortness is short! However, I'm sat down ready to write more, and maybe even upload again tonight (I go through the long winded process of writing with pen and paper, then typing it up, changin bits here and there. Takes a while but its just how I do it)**

**Thankyou for reading:) xx**


End file.
